


Sweet dream

by Valkirsif



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Smut, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Sweet dream

Finally on vacation Y/N packed up and left to spend a few relaxing days in the peace of his house in the mountains, she did not imagine that the snowflakes that fell in the city would turn into a storm in the mountains, arrived at the foot of the hill had stop and assemble the chains, not even an avalanche would stop her, the car trudged slowly on the icy road and after two hours arrived in sight of the house, parked the car on one side and made its way into the fresh snow up to what seemed the driveway, knew the area as her pockets but the snow had canceled all references, came healthy, safe and freeze in the house where immediately lit the fireplace and put on dry clothes.

The storm was over and now the garden looked like an enchanted valley, the lights went on spilling blue reflections on the frozen branches, Y/N loved the winter, wrapped in the shawl looking at the enchanted garden drinking coffee, its last resort to stay awake, had spent hours not thinking about not sleeping and coffee for the moment was still enough and would have dawn, if she slept in the day "He" would not arrive, the girl remembered the first time had dreamed, green eyes in the dark, his smug smile, his skillful hands knew where to touch her and how to make her moan with pleasure, that recurring dream had followed for months leaving her exhausted and unsatisfied when woke up.

Walked around the room looking for something to get away, ran her finger over the covers of his favorite books and took one by going to sit in his old armchair, a few minutes later her heart began to beat crazy, had happened, had fallen asleep and now “He” was there, with her, the girl recognized the man's laughter and the intimate tone with which he greeted her as approached, her breath slowed to a soft hiss, the panic soon gave way to the promise of pleasure, she would never admit it to light of day but waited for the night to see him, smell it and give in to the lust that the hands of the man gave her, that night would not have been different ... or maybe yes.

Y/N felt strongly the presence of the man in the room, had never happened before, usually it was like a shadow, beautiful but fatuous, wonderful image sometimes transparent, but this time it was different felt his steps around the armchair, felt the air moving in its passage, excited by the novelty of the visit, the girl moaned waiting for him to make his move, the man approached and gently moved hair from her face and whispered to her to be quiet, a shock ran to the back of the girl when the frozen breath of the man touched her neck, "Are you really here?" the girl asked in a hiss, the man laughed and turned around, "Please answer me, I need to know if this is a dream "the girl tried in vain to turn around to look at him, felt the man stop and approach her again, a hand stroked her face and rested on his lips, instinctively Y/N opened her mouth and pulled out the tongue, felt the need to taste that dream that had tortured her for months, greedily sucked on the man's cold fingers and began to moan, it was there ... and it was true.

The man laughed and made fun of her while his lips traced a trail of pleasure on her neck descending to the collarbone, the man's hands moved with studied slowness on her breasts, the girl's nipples reacted hardening and moans of lust they came out of her lips, He knew her like no one else, "I want more .. I want EVERYTHING" thought Y/N, heard the man laugh and as if he felt his hand slipped on her stomach until touching her belly , she arched back trying to accentuate the touch but the man took his hand away, a moan of pain made a breach in her lips and the man spoke to her again, his voice was warm and terrifying at the same time, that voice the tortured in the deep as the sweetest of poisons, "Do not stop please," she moaned, the man stopped sucking her nipples and whispered "You just have to say yes my sweet little toy and you'll have everything you always have dreamed ", a moment of waiting and in a tone of command the man repeated his request "Tell me yes .. DILL", the girl shouted her assent, arching her back.

Something changed, “He” became real and for the first time the girl saw him, green eyes lit by lust and conquest, the naked and sculpted body was blue in the moonlight and beautifully decorated with inlays, strong arms and tapered hands , all in him screamed Demon but Y/N was fascinated, look followed the drawings of his skin and rested on his cock, for a moment the girl was scared she had never seen anything like it, the body of she reacted, arching as the man's hand brushed the delicate skin of her thighs and opened them legs without more restraint, his mouth went back to kiss and suck her neck and breasts, biting and pulling her excited nipples, his hand went up scratching the girl's thighs to touch her most sensitive point, a growl came out of the man's mouth as his fingers turned around the clitoris, "Mmm are you so wet for me pet?" he whispered, "Do you want more? Do you want my fingers inside you?", every word dripped command and lust and Y/N not could do nothing but scream her desire, she wanted more .. wanted his hands everywhere, responding to the girl's thoughts inserted a finger deep inside her, moans of pleasure rose from her, smiling inserted another finger making her cry again, with determined movements he dug into her, "I’m so close my Incubus .. please faster .. please .." Y/N was overwhelmed by pleasure, felt orgasm grow in her and closed her eyes.

The girl were disconnected overwhelmed by orgasm imminent and the man took off his fingers letting her cry the disappointment and torture that was inflicting them, "Not so fast pet, I have something better for you.", the girl felt his cock between her legs, savoring what would closed her eyes and arched up to let him in, he felt him pushing inch by inch inside her, his soft core enveloped him and the man began to move over her moaning and snarling, "You're so tight for me my little pet, I'll fuck you until your cunt does not take the shape of my dick ", Y/N clasped her legs around the man's hips following the rhythm of his assaults, an obscene cry came out of her mouth when he felt his skillful fingers pushing on her clit and move on her ass, with a growl the man inserted two fingers inside her, sank his nails in her back "Fuck me my Incubus .. I'm yours, fuck me stronger please," with his free hand the man grabbed her the throat and strin if increasing the pace, the orgasm overwhelmed her like never before, she clung to his strong body shouting with pleasure, screaming his name, the girl's orgasm squeezed the man's snarl that snarled came into her, like waves the two were intertwined for an infinite time, finally the man looked at her with his usual smug smile and said "Now you're mine my toy, you'll have much more the next night" and so saying disappeared in the light of day.

 

 


End file.
